Outfits
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: I have only seen him in the same three outfits...sweats...school...night troops...does he even own anyhting else! GenxOC One Shot


I tapped my lead pencil against my desk out of boredom, looking at the clock and hoping that maybe by chance, some magical mind powers I had would make time go faster. But it didn't, no matter how hard I tried, and no matter how many times I threatened to just smash the stupid thing after class. It still didn't go any faster. In fact, I think it was teasing me and decided to go even slower than before.

"Man, still thirty minutes left before schools over." I mumbled to myself while gazing out the window.

Actually I was rather excited because it was Friday and that means the weekend is here! But that also means I can make up some excuse to go and bug Gen at his apartment. That guy really needs to get out more. He's always hollering that he doesn't want a newspaper subscription.

Finally after thirty LONG minutes, the familiar ding of the bell could be heard, signaling school was done for the week. And to my great satisfaction too. I picked up my bag and headed out the door, but I accidentally bumped into someone.

Looking up I saw the dark eyes of Gen staring back into my own. "You should be more careful Phoenix."

"Umm, yea. Sorry." I said quickly before continuing down the hall and out into the fresh air and sunshine. As I made my way home I began to think over some things. You know just regular stuff. That history test I had today, that bird that flew by, and Gen. How he only seems to wear the same three outfits.

Wait, come to think of it, I've never seen him but in three outfits. His school uniform, his Night Troops outfit, and his sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"What does he do, just wash them everyday?" I asked out loud to know one.

Before I knew it I was home, but not for long. With my new thoughts in mind, I was going to go to Gens apartment and see if he was indeed in those sweatpants. I put my bag by the door and went to the shower, taking one quickly. I washed my black, red, blue, and silver colored hair before stepping out, shivering slightly at the cold air outside the warm shower. I dried my hair and put on my own outfit which consisted of some jean shorts, about mid-thigh, and a black tank top with a hood on the back. I slipped on some black flip flops and was off. Gens apartment wasn't that far away so I could just walk.

As I made my way up the stairs I went to the very top floor and to the very last door. I knocked lightly on it before sweat dropping at Gens lovely response.

"I'm not interested in a newspaper subscription!" He shouted from the other side.

Rolling my eyes I knocked again and shouted, "Gen it's me, Phoenix! Let me in, I'm bored! Give me something to do!"

I heard him shuffling around before it stopped. "Go bother Yoshimori or something!"

I gave him a glare through the door for that. Alright, two can play at this game.

Putting my hands on my hips I shouted back, "Gen if you don't open this door right now, so help me I will go and find Atora. She'll open it for me I'm sure!" I threatened.

The door opened rather quickly after that little threat and I was pleased.

"Fine, come on in." He opened the door the rest of the way and I stepped in. Then I noticed what he was wearing.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" I said loudly while pointing at the now confused Gen.

"Huh? Knew what?" He asked a little worried while looking at me with a funny expression.

"You do only wear three outfits! Seriously Gen don't you have anything else to wear besides those sweats?"

He looked down at his current outfit and saw nothing wrong with it. "I like them. They're comfortable."

I put my hands on my hips and went over to his closet, opening it up. "I know they're comfortable Gen, but you really need to find something else to wear besides those."

When I opened his closet I was pleasantly surprised. He has quite a fashion sense for a guy. "Gen, you have so many nice things though. Like this!"

I pulled out a pair of faded jeans and black button up, short sleeved shirt.

"But that looks so...not able to move easily in." He said with a bit of grimace lingering in his smooth voice.

By this time he had laid down on his bed, his hands behind his head and one leg propped up while the other was slung across it so his legs were crossed in the air. I put the clothes back in the closet and came to sit beside him, near his stomach.

His eyes were closed and I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked right at that moment, it almost made me want to caress his tan cheek, or maybe even...kiss him, but I pushed those silly urges aside. Besides it's not like he felt anything for me anyways.

"Why do you want me to wear those clothes so badly anyways?" He said startling me a bit. I had spaced out while staring at him, but thankfully he still had his eyes closed.

"I don't know. I guess it would just be nice to see you in something different. You know a change." I said.

I heard him give me a sigh before he opened his eyes and looked at me. I'm not sure but I could have sworn that he gave me a small smile, and that his cheeks were a bit pink.

He got up and looked down at my still sitting form, before saying, "Turn around and close your eyes."

I cocked my head to the side a bit before asking, "Huh? Why?"

He merely took his hand a raised it, spinning his index finger like he was telling me to just do it and not object.

"Alright. Don't turn around until I tell you too."

I did as he said and turned around. Bringing up my hands in the process to cover my aqua colored eyes. That's when I heard him rustling around, like he was having a full blown battle with something. He would grunt every now and then and say something along the lines of 'stupid thing'. About a minute passed before he finally said, "Alright, you can turn back around now."

I did and as soon as I saw him I swear I took the meaning blush to a whole new level. He had put on the jeans and shirt that I had gotten from his closet, and I must say, he cleans up very nice. The jeans fit him perfectly and he had left the top button of the shirt open, revealing a bit of his well sculpted chest.

I was at a loss for words, literally. "What's wrong Phoenix? I thought you wanted me to wear these. You're not saying anything. Do they look that bad on me or something?" Gen asked.

Realizing that I had yet to say something I shot up to my feet and waved my hands in front of my flushed face. "No, no! You look great! More than great! You look wonderful! Just wonderful!" I blabbered out. It was probably to fast for him to understand too.

I gave him a forced and awkward laugh before he gave a good genuine smile. My heart began to pound when I saw him walking toward me. Once he had reached his destination, he wasn't more than a few inches from my embarrassed and red face.

I could tell that he was waiting for me to meet his gaze but the truth was I was too nervous too. I had never been this physically close to Gen unless we were at Karasumori. And that's only because we were helping each other, or he had caught me, something along those line. But this, this was different. This kind of closeness...scared me.

"Phoenix, look at me." He whispered gently into my ear.

His warm breath against the shell of my ear made a shiver go up and spine, raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Phoenix, please."

I saw him lift a finger and thumb underneath my chin, raising my head up so I could look at him. His gaze bore into my eyes and I failed to notice the distance between us was getting smaller and smaller until there was nothing left.

My thoughts stopped. His smooth lips seemed to fit my own perfectly, like they were made for each other. My eyes closed instinctively as my arms found their way around his neck. His own hands had found the perfect place at my hips, as we shared a moment of passion.

But sadly, our bodies were made to breathe and oxygen was running very low for me. So I did what I had to do, no matter how much I hated it. I pulled away, panting slightly, trying to catch my breathe when the hands that were on my hips moved to the small of my back, pulling forward slightly.

My arms were still around his neck so when he pulled me it made my head go to his chest. His heart was beating so fast, just like mine was.

"You sure are something Phoenix, you know it?" He mumbled into my hair, for he had lowered his head to rest in on top of my own as he hugged me.

"W-what do you mean?" I managed to stutter out through my uneven breathing.

"You make me open the door for you, you make me change clothes, and you make me want to kiss you."

My aqua orbs widened, not from the first two but from the last. "Gen, I..." I could form a sentence. I could find the words that I wanted to say. In my mind I was screaming something along the lines of, "Gen I love you so much! You make me want to kiss you too! You're all I think about!" But that sounded just a little weird to me, so I just kept those thoughts in my mind.

"Phoenix, you make me feel like I've never felt before. When I see you, my stomach twists in knots and my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest."

A smile made its way to my lips. He does feel the same. He feels the same for me as I do for him. "Gen, it's the same for me, I just never thought that you would feel the same way."

A chuckle escaped him and I felt it rumble in his chest. "I swear Phoenix; you're one of a kind." He said while making me raise my head up again so I could look at him. And this time, I wasn't afraid.

"You are too Gen, you are too." I mused back at him.

The distance between us once again turned to nothing as another moment took over. And I was sure that there would be many more to come. Because I loved Gen, and I now realize, that he loves me.


End file.
